Impromptu Date
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe is out with friends at a restaurant when she sees Beca there waiting for a date who never shows up. (Got the idea from an otp prompt I saw on tumblr).


**Impromptu Date**

Beca looked sheepishly at her waitress as the woman gestured to the almost empty glass in front of her.

"Would you like me to refill that for you?"

Beca shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

The waitress walked away and Beca checked her watch, sighing when she saw that her date was now half an hour late. This is why she should've never let Jesse talk her into going on a blind-date. She decided she would give the girl five more minutes before she left the restaurant with what little pride she had left.

Beca pulled out her cell phone to call Jesse and as soon as he answered, she let him have it. "Go on a date, it'll be great. I hate you."

"Whoa, what happened?" Jesse asked.

"She hasn't shown up," Beca stated. "She bailed and I'm sitting here like an idiot."

"Ah man, I'm sorry," Jesse said. "I can come and join you if you want."

"No way," Beca replied. "I'm out of here in a few if she doesn't show. I'll call you later." Beca ended the call and let out a sigh before checking the time again.

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Aubrey said as she looked over at the table where a brunette girl was sitting. "She's obviously been stood up."<p>

"That totally sucks," Stacie said as she stared at the brunette at the other table. "And she's way hot. Who'd stand that up?"

Chloe glanced over at the table and hummed in agreement. "Very hot. Whoever stood her up is obviously an idiot."

"She's been waiting there for a while now," Aubrey said. "I would've been gone after ten minutes."

"Looks like she's done waiting," Stacie said as she watched the brunette look around for her waitress.

Chloe got up from the table and looked at her friends. "Can you have the waiter bring my food over to her table?"

Aubrey frowned. "Why? What are you doing?"

Chloe grinned. "Impromptu date."

Aubrey looked at her best friend in disbelief. "You can't just go over there."

"Why not?" Chloe asked as she picked up her drink.

"Oh, I don' know," Aubrey began sarcastically. "Because it's weird."

"You should totally do it," Stacie chimed in. "It'll be sweet."

Aubrey shook her head. "She looks like a delinquent," she whispered loudly. "Look at all those piercings."

"I've seen them. They're hot." Chloe headed over to the table where the brunette was and sat down across from her. "Hi."

Beca looked wide eyed at the redhead before her. "Um, hi. Laura?"

"Chloe," the redhead corrected as she held out her hand.

Beca hesitantly reached out to shake the girl's hand. "Chloe?"

"We've been watching you sit here alone and I figured that we could have dinner together."

Beca blushed at hearing that she had been being watched. Now she felt even more pathetic. "You don't have to sit here with me. I was actually just about to leave."

"Oh come on," Chloe said. "You were here for a date, right?"

Beca sighed. "Yeah, a blind-date. I let my best friend talk me into it. I knew it was stupid. I shouldn't have agreed. The other girl obviously feels the same way since she's a no show."

"Well here's how I see it," Chloe began. "You can go home and be miserable about being stood up _or _you can have your date with me and enjoy your night. I mean, unless I'm not your type because in that case, we can just eat as friends."

"I think it's safe to say that you're probably everyone's type." From the flowing red hair to the blue eyes and amazing smile, Beca was pretty sure people would fall over themselves to be with this girl.

Chloe beamed. "So it's a date then?"

"But why would you want to have dinner with me?" Beca didn't want a pity date. She'd much rather go home with a piece of her dignity intact.

Chloe grinned. "Because I think you're gorgeous and would hate to waste an opportunity to get to know you. So are we doing this?"

Beca thought for a few seconds. The redhead had intrigued her and at least her night wouldn't be a total bust now with this turn of events. "I guess we're doing this."

"Awesome!" Chloe said, ecstatically. "Do I get a name?"

"Beca."

"And what is it that you do, Beca?" Chloe asked before sipping the drink she had brought over from her table.

"I'm a freshman at Barden University." Beca was fiddling with the napkin that her drink was resting on and Chloe could tell that she was nervous. "I work at the radio station there."

"Seriously? I go to Barden. Small world."

Beca chuckled. "Well we are like ten minutes from campus," she pointed out. "Not such a small world."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I guess that's true. So WBUJ? How do you like it there?"

"I'm able to play my mixes on air now so that's pretty cool," Beca replied. "The CD stacking, not so much a fan of that."

"Really? CD stacking sounds like the best part," Chloe joked.

Beca smirked. "I guess it has its moments. So what do you do with your spare time?"

"I'm in the collegiate world of a cappella," Chloe stated, proudly. "It's basically my life right now. I love it."

"A cappella?" Beca repeated. "So you make music with your mouth?"

"Exactly!" Chloe replied. "One of my many skills."

Beca liked that Chloe was into music. It was the one thing she could talk about for hours. "What other skills do you have?"

Chloe grinned and stared at Beca for a beat before answering. "I'm sure you'll find them out by the end of tonight," she winked.

Beca's eyes widened at Chloe's forwardness but before she could comment, her waitress returned to the table to take her order.

* * *

><p>Two hours later…<p>

Chloe was laughing at something Beca had said and the brunette loved the sound of it. She had been having a great night with Chloe and hated that it was coming to an end. They had already paid but remained sitting at the table for a few more minutes.

"I guess we should go," Chloe said once her laughing died down. Aubrey and Stacie had left half an hour ago after asking if she wanted them to wait for her but she had declined the ride back home in favor of riding with Beca.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Beca reluctantly got up and left the restaurant with Chloe.

"You said your roommate leaves on weekends?" Chloe asked as they headed towards Beca's car.

"Yeah, she likes to go home until Sunday night," Beca answered.

Chloe smiled. "So if you're fine with it, I could come over?"

Beca was surprised and pleased that Chloe wasn't ready to stop hanging out just yet. "Yeah, of course that's fine."

They got into the car and Beca started it before pressing play on her cd player.

A familiar track came on and Chloe bounced excitedly in her chair. "I've heard this before." It was a mix of one of her favorite songs, _Titanium_. "I was walking to class and someone was blasting it on the radio. I've been stressing myself out trying to find it."

"Well, I can totally burn you a copy," Beca offered.

"That would be awesome!" Chloe beamed. "Do you know who the deejay is?"

Beca smiled. "That would be me."

Chloe's eyes widened as her heard snapped to Beca. "You made this?"

"Yep, took me forever to get Luke to listen to my stuff and once he heard that, he loved it," Beca explained. "When I heard him playing it on the radio for the first time, I was beyond ecstatic. It was actually a little embarrassing. I squealed and everything."

"Wow, I knew you said you mixed songs but I wasn't expecting you to be a musical genius," Chloe replied.

Beca laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

"You're awesome. You should create a set list for the Bellas. We could use something fresh."

"I can do that."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca on the cheek. "You're the best!" She turned up the music a bit more and began to dance in her seat.

* * *

><p>Beca entered her dorm room with Chloe and scanned the room to make sure nothing embarrassing was out. "So this is it. Nothing special."<p>

Chloe entered the room and looked around. "I'm guessing the unorganized side is yours?"

Beca's mouth fell open. "Unorganized? I'll have you know this is all very organized."

Chloe smirked. "Sure it is."

Beca sat down at her desk. "Did you want to hear more mixes?"

"Yeah, in the morning."

Beca frowned in confusion. "Oh, do you have to go?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, I'd just like to do something else right now."

Beca quirked a brow. "What do you want to do?"

Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss on Beca's lips. She lingered there to see how Beca would react and smiled as the brunette placed her hand behind her neck in order to deepen the kiss.

"We can definitely do this instead," Beca said against her lips before getting up and moving things to the bed. "I guess I'm about to learn some of your other skills?" She grinned.

Chloe nipped at Beca's bottom lip. "Music isn't the only thing I can do with my mouth," she said before connecting their lips again.


End file.
